


Good Boy

by Deadlihood



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oppa Kink, kind of a sequel to Baby Good Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Youngbae didn't expect his friend's sugar daddy to bring him his very own sugar daddy.





	

“You ready for this?” Youngbae asked, reaching out to tuck a lock of Jiyong’s orange hair under his black beanie.

“As ready as I’m gonna be.” Jiyong still got the jitters before performances, no matter how many times he danced for a crowd.

“Everything’s gonna be fine. Your ankle hasn’t bothered you in ages, we’ll be okay.” Youngbae punched him in the shoulder affectionately. “You and I are the best dancers in this crew, you know that.”

“I know.” Jiyong spotted the warning ripple coming through the other dancers. “We’re about to go on.”

“Mask up, Ji.” Youngbae pulled his own bandanna over his mouth and nose, adjusting it so it didn’t dig into the bridge of his nose. Jiyong did the same, tugging on the hem of his white longsleeve to make sure it was laying smoothly.

Underground performances were always fun, but when Dara had told him it was a blacklight themed performance, he’d rolled his eyes a bit. Blacklight was always annoying, because there was always one dancer who forgot and wore black pants. Today, it seemed, that they’d been lucky enough to get everyone dressed in white, with their black bandannas and black beanies on securely. It seemed like a miracle.

The first dancers started to pour out of the room, and Youngbae and Jiyong joined them, slipping seamlessly into their places in the darkness. Then the blacklight clicked on, and they glowed into sight. The music started, Jiyong tensed his muscles, and they were gone.

He’d been worried about his ankle, having sprained it the month before, but it was holding up perfectly. Seunghyun had contacted one of his physical therapist friends and had them help him with his ankle as soon as he’d found out Jiyong had been injured. If there was one thing Seunghyun was, it was conscious of how important Jiyong’s dancing was to him. He was happiest when he was dancing, and he wanted to make sure that his little Jiyong could continue his passion.

And Jiyong had showed his appreciation to his oppa very well. He’d even invited Seunghyun to the performance, although he had skip it because of a prior engagement. It was disappointing, but not the end of the world. Jiyong would just show him the dance the next time he saw him, and it would be good enough.

The choreography spun by and then Youngbae was tugging Jiyong back into the other room, an arm slung around his shoulders. Jiyong hadn’t realized how badly he was sweating under the bandanna until he pulled it down and wiped his face with his sleeve.

“Did I fuck up?” Jiyong always asked that after a performance. He could get so lost in the dance that he wouldn’t know if he’d missed a step unless someone told him.

“You did great, Ji.” Youngbae pulled his beanie off and ruffled his bleached hair. “God, this shit is so hot.”

“I know, I’m dying.” Jiyong stripped his longsleeve off to let his chest breathe. The cool air on his skin felt amazing. Their dance crew had started to file out to make space for the next performers, so Jiyong and Youngbae headed back out to join the crowd. Somewhere over in the distance there was a lightshow competition going on, with different performers and the light up gloves dazzling the eyes with their fast finger work. Jiyong wanted to drift over and check it out, but after he’d rested a little. His ankle felt perfectly fine, well supported by the work boots they’d all worn for the performance.

Jiyong felt a tap on his bare shoulder and turned around, finding himself face to face with Seunghyun. He stared at him in awe for a second, unsure of what to make of him. He was here, in this underground parking lot, dressed in a fitted army green jacket, crisp white shirt, and tight black pants. He was smiling down at Jiyong happily.

“You’re here.” Jiyong said dumbly, trying to process everything. “I thought you said you had a prior engagement.”

“I did.” Seunghyun gestured at the dark haired man standing just behind him. “I brought Seungri with me to watch.”

“When Seunghyun-hyung told me that you were such a great dancer, I had to come along to watch.” The dark haired man drawled. His face wasn’t quite as sharp and cut as Seunghyun’s but it was close. He had the same strong brows, but softer eyes.

Youngbae cleared his throat behind Jiyong and he remembered he was there. “Oh! Youngbae, meet Choi Seunghyun. Oppa, Dong Youngbae.” Jiyong said, stepping aside to let them shake hands. He remembered he was also shirtless and tugged his shirt back on, feeling somewhat exposed in the group. Usually Youngbae was the one with no shirt on, but he’d been smart enough to choose a white t-shirt for the performance.

“Pleasure to meet you. Jiyong has told me a lot about you.” Seunghyun said, shaking Youngbae’s hand.

“Me too.” Youngbae’s mouth was twitching like he was trying not to smile. He’d heard so much about Jiyong’s relationship with Seunghyun. Jiyong was a bit of a gusher when he was happy.

“This is Lee Seunghyun, but we all call him Seungri.” Seunghyun said, introducing him to Jiyong and Youngbae.

“So you two were having dinner and decided to come watch us perform?” Jiyong asked, tucked securely under Seunghyun’s arm as they wandered around the parking garage. The lightshow was too crowded to get close to, but there were people doing tricks with yo-yos and a martial arts exhibition at a different end, which was where they were headed.

“More like I wanted to surprise you that I was coming, and Seungri agreed to come along after dinner.” Seunghyun explained, dropping a kiss onto the top of Jiyong’s head. Something occurred to him and he stopped walking, Seungri and Youngbae trailing to a stop when they noticed Jiyong and Seunghyun weren’t with them. “You haven’t eaten all day, have you?”

“No?” Jiyong admitted. Seunghyun knew him too well; he never ate properly the day of a performance because he was so nervous.

“That’s it, we’re getting food in you.” Seunghyun folded Jiyong into his arms. “Youngbae, have you eaten?”

“Not recently, hyung.” Youngbae was also not above squeezing a meal out of Jiyong’s sugar daddy, if he was going to offer. It seemed like a pretty sweet deal, to be honest. Jiyong got pampered and fucked within an inch of his life, and Seunghyun looked at him like he was the stars. Jiyong was looking at him kind of the same way.

“Seungri, I know we just ate but if the dancers won’t feed themselves…” Seunghyun shrugged.

“We came to see them perform, and we saw them.” Seungri practically purred, eyes sliding up Youngbae’s body. He didn’t notice, but Jiyong did. “I think they deserve a reward after that.”

Now Jiyong was worried. Youngbae was his best friend, had been since they were kids. He wasn’t sure he wanted Seungri moving in on him, although if he was friends with Seunghyun he had to be a decent person.

After a short stop at the martial arts exhibition, the four of them piled in Jiyong’s car. It was hard to drive with Seunghyun’s proprietary hand on his thigh, so close to his dick but not touching. As he made a turn and Seunghyun’s hand tightened on his leg, he thought of something.

“Oppa, how did you know which dancer I was?” He asked, glancing at Seunghyun. His beautiful face was dyed purple by the neon lights flashing from the club they were stopped in front of. He smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“I wasn’t sure at first, but the minute you started moving I knew it was you.” Seunghyun patted him on the hip. “You have a very specific way of moving these. And I figured the dancer next to you had to be Youngbae. You were too in synch with each other to be anyone else.”

“Jiyong has told you a lot about me.” Youngbae commented from the backseat.

“Of course I have, Bae. You’ve been my best friend for years.” Jiyong glanced at him in the rearview mirror, once again catching Seungri staring at him. He was definitely going to have to talk to Seunghyun about him.

The opportunity didn’t present itself all through dinner, which Jiyong and Youngbae tore into like wild beasts. Performing always made them so hungry, and when a good meal was presented to them, they scarfed it down. Seungri and Seunghyun just watched them affectionately and made conversation, which the two dancers contributed to occasionally.

Just before their second round of drinks were coming to the table, Seunghyun stood up, excusing himself from the table. Jiyong bolted after him without a word to Youngbae. He figured his friend was safe there at a public table.

“Something wrong, baby?” Seunghyun asked, tucking Jiyong under his arm as they walked to the bathroom.

“Seungri keeps staring at Bae.” Jiyong said. “I’m worried.”

“Because you don’t know if he’s good enough for your friend?”

“Sort of. I don’t know him, and I don’t let just anyone get near Youngbae.”

“Seungri is…like me.” Seunghyun sighed when Jiyong looked at him with confusion. “He has a taste for belonging completely to people.”

“Like I do to you.”

“Yes. And Seungri is in a position that he can make his partner comfortable, like I do for you.”

Jiyong pursed his lips together. Youngbae had said he would enjoy a sugar daddy, but mostly as a joke. He knew his friend was bi, which made the prospect a little less ridiculous, but he couldn’t really imagine Youngbae being submissive. Although Seungri and Seunghyun may have had different tastes in the bedroom. He was so confused.

“Don’t worry too much, Jiyong.” Seunghyun held the bathroom door open for him, letting him duck under his arm. “Seungri’s a good man. Youngbae isn’t in any danger.”

On the contrary, Youngbae was in a lot of danger. During his meal, when he would briefly raise his eyes from his food, he saw Seungri looking at him like _he_ was food. Seunghyun had been perfectly friendly, almost affectionate with Youngbae, but all Seungri had done was stare and eyefuck the shit out of him. Now that they were alone at the table, he wondered what Seungri would do.

The older man leaned forward, settling his weight on his elbows. “So, Youngbae, how much do you know about Seunghyun-hyung relationship with your friend?”

“More than I think I’d like to know sometimes.” Youngbae lifted his beer to his lips, watching Seungri’s eyes follow the movement of the bottle to his mouth.

“So you know who Seunghyun is.”

“Jiyong’s sugar daddy?” Youngbae didn’t know where he was going with all these questions.

“And what do you think of it?” Those soft eyes were watching him like a bird of prey.

“I think its…great?” Youngbae shrugged. “It’s Jiyong’s business, and it makes him happy.”

“Would it make you happy?”

“I…I don’t know.” He didn’t like all the questions, didn’t like Seungri staring at him like that. Especially not while he was leaning over the table so close that Youngbae could almost count his eyelashes.

“Our company is having a party in a few days. Seunghyun is bringing Jiyong. Maybe you’d like to come with me.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Maybe. Depends on how you feel.”

Youngbae chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, considering it. He wasn’t really risking anything in going along. Jiyong would be there, and he’d get free booze and free food. There wasn’t really a downside unless Seungri tried to fuck him during it.

“What’s the dress code?” He said finally, just as Jiyong and Seunghyun were starting to make their way back to the table.

“Formal. Send me your measurements, I’ll take care of it.” He scribbled his phone number down on a napkin and handed it over. Jiyong’s sharp eyes caught the exchange and he nudged his best friend with his knee as he sat down.

“Everything okay?” He mouthed. Youngbae nodded.

\--

The next time Jiyong and Youngbae saw each other, Jiyong’s hair was fire engine red again, and Youngbae was standing in his living room with a suit bag and an amazed expression on his face.

“Seunghyun sent mine over too.” Jiyong said, thinking that’s what he was surprised about.

“Did yours have the price tag on it?” Youngbae asked, sitting down slowly.

“No? Does yours?”

“Yes. He spent-” He looked like he couldn’t even bring himself to say the price. “This thing is like three or four months’ worth of rent. And there’s jewelry in it, I think.”

“You didn’t open it up?”

“No, I saw the price at the top and nearly fainted.” Youngbae stuffed the suit bag into Jiyong’s hands. “Here, you’re more used to this than I am.”

Jiyong unzipped the suit bag, making a pleased noise when he saw the brand. The price was exorbitant, but it was a beautiful suit and since he’d had to help Youngbae take his measurements, he knew it would fit his friend perfectly. He unpacked it slowly, laying it over the back of the couch carefully. The shoes were at the bottom of the bag, wrapped neatly in tissue paper. There was something still rattling around at the bottom, so he turned it over, letting something shiny fall on the carpet.

“What is it?” Youngbae sounded like he didn’t want to know. Jiyong bent his knees, picking it up. A pair of nice cufflinks had gotten hooked around a small gold bracelet. It was nothing fancy, just a gold chain, but thick enough that it wouldn’t look out of place on Youngbae’s wrist.

“See? No diamonds.” He shook the jewelry in front of Youngbae’s face.

“What did you get?”

“Basically the same thing. Suit, shoes.” He ruffled his freshly dyed hair. “Seunghyun made an appointment for me to get my hair touched up.”

“No jewelry? So the jewelry means something?”

“He…he already gave me what he wanted me to wear.” Jiyong disappeared into his room and came back cradling the small gold necklace in his palm.

“A kite?” Youngbae asked when it was dangled before him.

“It’s what Seunghyun calls me sometimes. I’d be up and flying if there wasn’t someone keeping me tethered to earth.”

“And that someone is Seunghyun.”

“Sometimes it’s good to have someone to keep you grounded.” Jiyong sighed, sitting next to Youngbae on the couch. “You sure you want to go through with this?”

“I don’t know.”

“You know you don’t have to have sex with him if you don’t want to. Seunghyun says he’s a good man, he won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Why do you do it, Jiyong? I mean, _how_ can you do it?”

“You mean how can I do it without feeling like a prostitute?” He huffed, drawing his knees up to his chest. “Bae, you really don’t understand this.”

“No, I really don’t. Help me.”

“Seunghyun asks for my time. That’s all. I have sex with him because I like it. And I like him. He’s a sweet, charming, interesting man. We have a relationship just like any other relationship. The only difference is that Seunghyun actively gives me presents of money and jewelry and things like that. But it’s not like a tit for tat kind of thing. I gave him a blowjob so he gave me a necklace. It’s not like that. There’s a lot of caring and…and trust that goes into something like this. He takes care of me, because god knows I need it. And I take care of him, because I care about him and he’s under a lot of stress all the time.”

Youngbae was quiet, drinking this all in. “Is Seungri asking me for the same thing?”

“I don’t know. You’d have to ask him about it. But I don’t think he’s going to ask you to be a sex slave or something. He just wants a companion, I think.”

“Companion I can do.”

“Do you like him?”

“He stares at me too much, and god he asks way too many questions. But he’s good looking, and he must be rich if he hangs out with Seunghyun. Maybe tomorrow night we’ll see if I’m interested in anything else.”

“That’s a good way to go into it. Just…keep an open mind. Seunghyun says this is some kind of business party so we’ll probably be bored stupid but there’s an open bar.”

“So we’re the eye candy?”

“I’ve been to one of these before, you would not _believe_ the women that show up. There was one that came with Seunghyun’s boss wearing a dress that I could see literally everything in. At least we’re going to be clothed.”

“Small miracles I guess.” Youngbae huffed, looking at the thick gold chain in his hand. Tomorrow night was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

\--

“Wow.” Youngbae said, looking at the car Seungri had just stepped out of. It was easily one of the most expensive cars he’d ever seen, shiny and new and the color of blue steel.

“You like?” Seungri was dressed in a suit tailored to show off his broad shoulders and narrow waist. Youngbae felt like an asshole in his, unused to having an outfit with so many goddamn buttons. But he looked good, even he had to admit that, and the bracelet had fit his wrist perfectly.

“It’s a sexy car.” Youngbae exhaled hard when Seungri got so close their chests were practically touching.

“You look good in a suit.” The older man was only half an inch taller, but he seemed a thousand times more imposing for some reason.

“It’s new for me. I don’t usually wear stuff this…” He shifted uncomfortably, “tight.”

“Nuts bunching up?”

Youngbae snorted out a laugh. “Just a little.”

“That’s why I gave up wearing underwear with suits. It’s so much easier to avoid the extra fabric.” Seungri winked and then clicked the unlock button on the car. “Let’s go. I’m sure Seunghyun is already there with Jiyong.”

“Are we late?”

“No, I just wanted to give you some extra time. In case you had changed your mind.”

Youngbae mulled that over as he climbed into the very nice leather passenger seat, settling in. “Would you have been disappointed if I had?”

“Yes. I was rather looking forward to getting to know you.” Seungri drove marginally better than Jiyong, but that didn’t mean Youngbae hadn’t broken a sweat by the time they reached the fancy club the company had rented out. He was glad he’d used the extra hold hairspray he used for performances, even if his hair kind of felt like a helmet.

Seungri let his hand fall onto Youngbae’s lower back as they walked in, a silent signal to the doorman that they were together. Apparently he knew Seungri already, probably from another one of those parties Jiyong had been telling them about.

Once inside, Seungri led Youngbae to the bar, where he picked up a beer and Seungri got a martini. Youngbae leaned back against the bar, surveying the crowd as he took a sip of the cold beer.

There were a lot of those women Jiyong had been telling him about, half-naked waifs hanging delicately on the arms of businessmen twice their ages. And then, he spotted a few pairs like him and Seungri. Men almost evenly matched in age, but one very clearly dominant, commanding. One of them shifted and Youngbae realized he’d been looking at Seunghyun and Jiyong. Jiyong looked radiant, like the sun had come to life in his face. It occurred to him then that Jiyong did actually love Seunghyun. The way he was looking at him, the way he opened up to him so easily and comfortably, they did love each other. Maybe that was all Seungri was looking for.

“They look happy, don’t they?” Seungri asked, noting where Youngbae’s eyes had landed. “Seunghyun has spent a long time looking for someone like Jiyong.”

“What do you mean?” Youngbae was ready to bristle at any negative comments toward his best friend.

“Someone willing to do anything for the person they love. Just from what Seunghyun tells me, Jiyong has a heart the size of Saturn and he loves completely and totally.”

“That’s true.”

“Seunghyun is thrilled to have him.” Seungri glanced at Youngbae, soft eyes considering the sharp planes of his face. “Do you want something like that?”

“The more I understand what it is between them, the more enticing it seems.” He flicked his eyes to meet Seungri’s. “I guess it would just take the right person.”

“That’s what we’re here to find out, isn’t it?”

“I guess it is.” He grinned, feeling oddly at ease. “Shall we join the lovebirds?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” They wove their way through the crowd, joining the happy couple and one of Seunghyun’s coworkers. He was one of the men with the undressed girls. She was pretty in a fragile way, the gold silk dress hanging off her frame in a way that Youngbae guessed was enticing. If she didn’t seem almost strung out he would have thought she was prettier. He glanced at some of the other girls and noticed they seemed more coherent, more aware of their surroundings. She was just limp, barely hanging on.

Youngbae was about to slip to her side and offer her some water when another girl, wearing a silver dress and strappy heels collected her, ignoring the man’s protests. Youngbae watched as they disappeared into the bathroom.

When he turned his attention back to the conversation, he saw that Seungri had watched the whole thing, had watched the way his body had tensed, had watched the concern in his eyes. He was smiling slightly, as if he approved of the reactions.

“Come with me, I have to pee.” Jiyong said, grabbing Youngbae’s arm. Seungri took his beer and let him go. The two dancers plowed through the crowd towards the men’s bathroom, which was blissfully unoccupied.

“So, how do you like Seungri?” Jiyong demanded as soon as they were inside.

“He’s nice. He’s very complimentary of you, which makes me like him a little better.” Youngbae shrugged. “I think I just need to get to know him. He’s attractive, I mean, I’m not blind. And I’m really hoping he’s not planning on topping.”

“You’re thinking of sleeping with him?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Maybe he was just all muddled with fuzzy feelings from Jiyong and Seunghyun. It was difficult to tell.

“Well, just be careful.” With that, Jiyong turned to the urinal and unzipped. With the way he had tugged his suit pants down a little, Youngbae could see a strip of black lace under the clothes.

“Jiyong, are you wearing ladies’ panties?”

He cackled and kept his back turned to Youngbae. “Do they look like that?”

“I mean, I didn’t think they made underwear for guys that looked like that.”

“Let me finish pissing and I’ll show you.”

Youngbae took the opportunity to check his hair in the mirror and make sure none of the bleached hair had fallen out of its careful style. He did look good in the suit, he decided. He just wasn’t used to it.

“All right, now look.” Jiyong had sagged the trousers down around his knees, allowing Youngbae to see what looked like a pair of black lace boxer briefs, with a panel of black fabric in the front to cover the dick.

“I’m so confused.”

Jiyong laughed, fixing his clothes and then bumping Youngbae out of his way to wash his hands. “I thought they were cute. Little surprise for Seunghyun later.”

“Seungri told me he doesn’t wear underwear.”

“Nice to know. Easy access for you.” Jiyong winked at him in the mirror.

“You’re more supportive of this.” Youngbae remarked, watching him sharply.

“Seunghyun told me a little more about him. He seems good for you.” Jiyong shrugged. “I just want you to be happy, Bae.”

“I know. Now let’s get back out there and see if he’s worth getting my pants down for.”

Throughout the course of the night, Youngbae decided that not only was he worth getting his pants down for, but he would gladly do it. Seungri was fun, intelligent, and had a mouth on him that Youngbae could not believe. He didn’t consider himself easily shocked, having heard all the dirty details of Jiyong and Seunghyun’s relationship, but Seungri had just told a joke that made his ears burn. If it hadn’t involved nuns, maybe he wouldn’t have been so scandalized.

Even so, he liked the way Seungri’s waist felt with his arm wrapped around it, liked the feeling of solid muscle against him. When Seunghyun invited everyone back to his villa, Youngbae happily agreed to stay next to Seungri.

They had been there at the villa (which amazed Youngbae with its sheer size) for maybe half an hour before he had to go to the bathroom. He asked Seunghyun where it was, expecting Jiyong to show him, when Seungri cut in and offered. Jiyong made an obscene gesture at Youngbae as they walked away, falling back into Seunghyun.

“I already told Seungri they could use the guest bedroom down here. I suspect we won’t be seeing them for the rest of the night. Shall we…” Seunghyun indicated vaguely upwards with his eyebrows. Jiyong didn’t answer, just grabbed his hand and started hauling him up the stairs.

Seunghyun was very happily surprised with the lace boxers and spent what felt like hours just kissing and sucking at the flesh of his thighs beneath them. Jiyong was practically wailing by the time that Seunghyun pulled them off him and flipped him over to open him up.

Downstairs, Youngbae peed and fixed his hair, knowing exactly what situation he had ended up in. The question was, would Seungri want to take control the way that Seunghyun did?

He got something of an answer when he stepped outside the bathroom and Seungri attacked him, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him hard. It was strange though; he had initiated it, and had trapped Youngbae, but he was letting Youngbae take complete control. The dancer was absolutely fine with that, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin above Seungri’s shirt collar. The first time he heard Seungri moan was something of an experience. It sent a thrill of pleasure up his spine and he sank his teeth into the soft flesh. Seungri whined under him, hands scrabbling at the front of Youngbae’s shirt to unbutton it, to touch and feel the body he’d seen the other night. God, how he’d wanted him that night, watching him dance under those blacklights. He was beautiful and strong and fluid all at the same time and Seungri wanted it, wanted all of it.

Youngbae wanted to see how pretty Seungri could look under him, so he let the other man lead him into Seunghyun’s guest room. Clearly Seunghyun had known that this was going to happen, because there were a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube sitting conspicuously on the nightstand.

Seungri noticed Youngbae looking at the nightstand and flushed red. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Seunghyun just wanted to make sure everything was taken care of.”

Rather than answer immediately, Youngbae sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his legs, motioning for Seungri to sit on his lap. Seungri did so happily, curling his body into Youngbae’s and nuzzling against his neck. It felt like a big, happy cat had settled onto his lap. Youngbae smoothed his hand over Seungri’s back and thought about what he wanted to do tonight.

Talking sounded like a good idea, and maybe exploring what the rest of Seungri’s body looked like. But it seemed too early to push him much farther, even if Seungri was willing.

Something about the way he said “strip” made Seungri practically leap out of his lap and undress. The suit that had taken Youngbae an eternity to put on took him only seconds to take off. Even in the dim light of the room, Youngbae could see the way Seungri’s pupils had dilated. That answered his question if Seungri was planning on topping. Slowly, leisurely, Youngbae removed his own clothes, leaving his boxers on, as Seungri had. Then he lay back on the nice comforter and held Seungri to him. It was good to talk, to find their boundaries, to learn more about each other. Seungri was like Seunghyun, but not quite; Seunghyun loved the dominance, the complete control he had over Jiyong and the fierce, unbridled love between them. Seungri wanted to feel that control, to trust Youngbae enough to do whatever he wanted with him and still care about him afterwards. It didn’t sound like anything Youngbae would object to.

Jiyong tiptoed downstairs after his bath, hair still damp and still wrapped in his bathrobe. Seunghyun had laughed when Jiyong had said he was going to check on the couple downstairs, but had let him go. If there was one thing Seunghyun knew about Jiyong, it was that he loved Youngbae more than anyone in the world. If he was being introduced into the world that Jiyong had made his home in, Jiyong needed to make sure he was all right.

Even in the same hallway as the guest room, Jiyong didn’t hear anything, not even breathing. He wondered if they were even still in the house, but when he walked towards the front he could still see Seungri’s car parked in the driveway.

“Jiyong?” Youngbae asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. He laughed when he saw Jiyong wrapped in the thick plaid bathrobe. “What are you wearing?”

“A bath robe. Asshole.” Jiyong grumbled. Youngbae was wearing his suit pants and no shirt, and he seemed to have a hickey blooming underneath his collarbone, but he seemed otherwise normal. “So did you and Seungri-?”

“No. Not tonight.” Youngbae’s hands curled in on themselves, remembering how soft and sweet Seungri sounded under him. All he’d done was touch him, explore his torso and his thighs, and Seungri had practically unraveled for him. It was a kind of heavy power that Youngbae wasn’t used to, but could grow to enjoy. “We talked.”

“And some other things.” Jiyong tapped the hickey with one delicate fingertip. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah. I think I might have found something…interesting.”

“I’m glad.” Jiyong clapped his friend on the back. “All right, if I don’t go upstairs soon my Seunghyun will come looking for me and he won’t be happy.” With a quick kiss on the cheek, Jiyong scampered back up the stairs, leaving Youngbae to bring the two glasses of water back to the guest room.

“Everything all right?” Seunghyun asked, propped up against his pillows. His bare chest was glorious in the moonlight, his lower body already hidden under the covers.

“They didn’t bang, but I have a feeling they’re going to be attached soon.” Jiyong tossed his robe into the bathroom, pausing to stretch in the patch of moonlight let in by the window. Based on the hiss Seunghyun let out from between his teeth, he appreciated the show.

“Come here.” Seunghyun didn’t even have to use his commanding voice, but he did anyway. Jiyong slipped under the covers with him, their damp skin sticking together a little. Jiyong nestled his head against Seunghyun’s chest, letting the older man comb his fingers through his hair. “My good boy.”

“Always.” Jiyong lifted his head to smile at him. God, he had found such a good thing with Seunghyun. To be young and in love and comfortable, that was truly magical.


End file.
